


i need your love (before i fall)

by wherelovershavewings



Series: Merel's Adventures in Demigodland [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 03:03:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7600921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wherelovershavewings/pseuds/wherelovershavewings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is purely indulgent self-insert fic, to practise writing and to channel my daydreams into something resembling productivity. So uh, you may read it, but it's kind of trashy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i need your love (before i fall)

**Author's Note:**

> this is all amber's fault lmao

“Hey, Merel!”

Leo was startled awake by the sound of Jason’s voice. He opened his eyes to be greeted with the sight of the girl in question walking towards them, seawater dripping off of her, and waving.

“You’re making the deck wet,” Leo grumbled.

“This day is too nice to be a whiny baby,” she snarked back. Plopping down on the chair next to him, she reached for a towel to rub at her hair. It just barely reached her jaw, and the top layer was tied up in a small knot at the top of her head. The green had almost completely faded from her brown hair, and the copious amounts of time spent in the sun had caused some of her locks to turn blonde. Leo still remembered when she had dyed it, a few weeks back.

(“It’s so…green,” Hazel had whispered in wonder, insisting on touching it. “And completely organic!” Merel’d proclaimed proudly. The next day, Percy was sporting a blue streak in his unruly locks.)

For a daughter of Demeter, she was pretty pale, spending most of her time in the little shack that was dedicated to growing various types of fungi, and working with potted plants in the greenhouse, instead of working in the open field, although her time spent on the Argo II had caused her to get a slightly warmer glow to her skin, especially her arms, which were dotted with freckles. Her bikini was a bright pink, with a tropical floral pattern on it, and over it she was sporting a deep green v-neck, with the words ‘plants are friends’ printed on it in white, of which she was currently wringing out the hem.

“Isn’t it a little warm for a shirt?” Jason frowned a little.

She smiled ruefully. “I’m not exactly, well, a daughter of Aphrodite,” she replied.

Jason’s frown deepened, not quite understanding what she was implying. Laughing, she pointed at the vertical, branching lines on her hips, a pale white that stood out against her tan. They reminded Leo of tree branches.

“Stretchmarks,” she explained.

“Nothing wrong with that,” Jason said, smiling. He lifted his leg in the air dramatically, pointing at his calves. Red scars travelled from his foot all the way to his knee, where they faded out.

“Lichtenberg figures,” she murmured. Jason nodded.

“But, y’know, I just… I don’t have a body like you guys,” she pricked a finger into her chubby stomach, as if proving a point.

Now it was Leo’s turn to frown. “Man, I’m not exactly the embodiment of an Adonis either, what does it matter?”

She blushed. “Alright, point taken,” she said, as she tugged off the shirt in one smooth motion.

 

“Something wrong?” Leo realized he had been staring. Like, really intently. Jason smiled as he gave him a knowing look. “Nothing! Just zoned out.” He tried to smile reassuringly. She nodded back sceptically. “O- _kay_. Does that mean you’ll help me with the sunscreen?” Boy, was Leo _willing_. All he could do was nod lamely as Merel handed him the suntan lotion and turned her back to him. He looked at the scars that marred her shoulderblades and neck. Tiny knots of raised scartissue dotted all over the broad expanse of her skin; it looked like someone had shot her full of hail.

“How did you get these?” he asked, absentmindedly tracing lines between the bursts of white, turning stars into constellations.

“Acne scars. Puberty wasn’t kind on me.”

He could hear the self-deprication in her voice. All he wanted to do was dissagree with her. Sure, she wasn’t traditionally beautiful, but she was interesting. She was _funny_. She said weird things that puzzled him to no end. She had a nice smile, and an even nicer laugh. He liked her chubby thighs and her strong forearms, slightly toned from digging into the earth so much. Oh, Leo thought. _Oh_.

She threw a look at him over her shoulder, smiling quizically. “Everything okay?”

 

He was so, _so screwed_.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so lame whyyyyyy


End file.
